Dark
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: Kaige is part of a darker side of the supernatural world, will her loyalties remain or will she help the handsome Winchester brothers in their fight against the angels and demons? please review, let me know what you think, I love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're saying that when she got up to leave she really left a poop smear on your sheet?" Kaige winced.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it myself, but we both kinda just ignored it and she left the room after she had cleaned up a bit." Random bar guy boasted.

"Oh my gosh! That is hilarious! I mean, I'm sorry about your sheet, but… you really didn't plan on using them after you saw that, did you?" Kaige inquired.

"Well, no. That's just gross, I had to get rid of them and buy a new set of sheets." Random bar guy explained.

"Wow. I never even imagined that would or could happen. But, hey, It was good talking to you here, but I should really get home to feed my dog and let him out. But I hope we get to talk again sometime." Kaige slips a napkin to him with her phone number scribbled on there. Random bar guy looks up at her a little confused and then says, "You're really giving me your number?"

"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy, and I really need a nice guy right now." She smiles somewhat shy.

"Ok. Well thanks, it was great talking to someone so open and cool."

"Yeah!" She grabs her purse and jacket and heads for the door.

Kaige waits by a car, acting like she's looking for her keys. Random bar guy walks out the door and spots her struggling in her purse and heads over to her.

"Hey, cant find your keys?" he asks.

"Yeah, I don't know where they've gone." She frowns.

"Well, I know my car probably isn't the warmest since the heater is broken but I wouldn't mind giving you a lift." he suggests.

"I couldn't possibly make you take me there, you have to have somewhere you need to be, like bed." She giggles playfully.

"Naw, come on, it'll be fine." he insists.

"Take a left at the light, then straight for about two miles." Kaige directed.

Random bar guy nods, then begins, "So what kind of dog do you have?"

"Well, he's part Alaskan malamute and part wolf. Some people get really freaked out when I tell them what all he has in him." Kaige replied.

Random bar guy didn't falter, "Oh, he sounds like he's a handsome dog."

"He's the best I've ever owned." She smiles and her teeth shine from the moonlight coming through the sunroof of his car. She looks very pale in the moonlight, almost pale enough to see veins on the tops of her arms. She holds on to her purse loosely, obviously comfortable in the car with him. She lets her mind wander and her eyes glaze over for a moment.

"Do I need to make any turns soon?" He asks shaking her mind from it's free thoughts.

"Umm, yeah, the next left will take us to my street, turn left again immediately." she answers.

He takes a left onto Lakeview Avenue, looks at the street sign that reads "Winchester Ave."

He laughs and says, "I love your street name. My dad used to collect Winchester rifles."

"Really? That's awesome, I wanted a be be gun when I was a kid." She smiled sinisterly.

"Which one's yours?"

"Uh, 537." She points to an average size house with white siding. It looks old, shabby, a crumbling piece of history. Those walls had seen so much over the years, only if the walls could talk, random bar guy would know…

"Well, I guess this is your stop, would you like if I walked you up to the door?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Kaige agreed.

They both climbed out of his small car that had pulled in the drive way beside the house and behind the house. He held onto her shoulders walking her up the concrete path to her back stoop. It was a frigid Michigan lake night, and you could see your breath nearly a foot from your face. They both stood at the door, she pulled the key from under the welcome mat and let herself through the door.

"I'd love it if you stayed for some coffee." Kaige offered.

"Coffee sounds good."

"Great! Come on in."

"So where's your dog?" bar guy asks.

"Oh, he stays upstairs with my gama. He's really her dog, but she can't take him out too often, it hurts her legs and back. So I do most of the maintenance around here, along with my dad." She smiles friendly over her shoulder while pouring coffee grounds into the filter.

"Oh, that's too bad that she hurts." he starts glumly, "I bet the rain bothers her too, it bothered my dad after he found out he had arthritis beginning in most his joints."

"Yeah, she's been in pain more often from all the snow and rain."

The house creeks like someone is descending the stairs, the lights flicker wildly in the kitchen where Kaige and the bar guy are relaxing. The lights flip off, she hears a blade slice through air, then flesh, blood gurgling in someone's throat. The lights flip on and Kaige smiles at random bar guys body, limp in his chair, throat cut deep, her father collecting bar guys blood in a stone goblet.

"Sam!" Dean barked at a door.

"What, dean?" Sam threw back from the other side of the door.

"I need in there. You've been in there long enough you girly douche!" Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and continues getting dressed, his hair falling onto his forehead, damp and clingy. He reached into the bag that held his clothes and pulled out the silver flask with demon blood inside and began to lick it off his hand. He felt a little better now that he had his fix for the day, but he was starting to run low on the demon blood Ruby had given him a while ago. Sam was finished and opened the bathroom door.

"About fucking time, Sammy! What were u doing, putting make-up on?" Dean picked at Sam.

"Dean, I took a shower. After last night I needed one."

Dean smirks, amused. "You mean after you saw that girl? I know, Sam, she was a babe. And you," dean scoffs and chuckles humorously, "well, you were bout to blow when she grabbed you."

Sam was annoyed and pursed his lips with frustration. "Dean, I was not about to blow… she just surprised me when she…" Sam paused not wanting to satisfy dean with his argument.

*Later that day at a diner*

Sam and Dean enter through the venue door and take a seat in a booth near a back divider wall. The two of them are discussing some information about strange happenings in St. Joseph, Michigan. They were nearly there, while taking a rest in a northern town in Indiana. The waitress comes to get their order and brings their food to them soon after. The boys chow down and get ready for the remainder of their drive.

Kaige had driven the car to Warren Dunes state park to dump the car into lake Michigan. The beach patrol wasn't on this side of the beach that time of night, she knew she had about fifteen minutes to dump the body and car. She wipes everything clean, making sure no evidence of her was left behind. She went out onto the beach in the car parked briefly to situate the body in the driver seat and placed his foot on the gas. She put the car in drive and jumped back to clear the car. The car flung sand behind its tires then went sailing forward into the icy dark water. The moon shown silvery light on the top of the water, the waves lapped and the beachfront from the commotion of the car entering the water. Several minutes passed, she waited till there was no sign of the car. In the distance she saw headlights on the beach moving towards her, she darted into the wooded area following the small quiet creek that lead to the clay pits. When she reached the clay pit she sat on the banks of the creek, waiting. Ciaus, her father, came from the other side around the bend and made a gesture for her to come to him. She did so and together they disappeared into the frigid night air.


	2. Chapter 2

*The next day*

"Adda." Ciaus said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Get the goblet." He directed.

Kaige went down into the basement after the goblet full of blood. She came back up to the kitchen where her father was waiting beside the table in the middle of the room. Ciaus looked at her with white eyes, then the goblet in her hands, he reached for it. She handed him the blood and he sat it on the table in the middle of gathered ingredients for a potion.

"Hello, Leviathan, it's so good to see you again, when did u arrive?"

"Moments after Ciaus told you to get the blood. It's good to see you too, how've u been?"

"Working hard to gather things for this night." Kaige replied a wicked smile on her face.

Leviathan was a good friend of Kaige and her family, he was very powerful; a Grand Admiral of Hell. Their feelings for one another were mutual, they loved each other. Every time they had reunited in the past they'd made the meeting complete with one night of wild love. But this night he was riding her father for the purpose of her twenty-third birthday.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered.

They performed the ceremony that had been done by everyone in her family, generations had passed their tests to prove their love and loyalty to Lucifer. The twenty-third birthday was held as the time for descendants of fallen angels to prove themselves to their families.

The process was done, Nebiros had chosen for Kaige to go out on a mission, she was to find the Winchester brothers and keep them on the path to the apocalypse.

Kaige stood in the kitchen, eyes glazed over. No one in the past had ever had to find someone and stay with them for any extended amount of time. Her gamma had only had to sacrifice a few god followers and her parents had done the same but a larger number. She felt weak.

"Kaige, you will do amazing, I know you. This is an order, you always follow your orders to a "T" and get them done in a timely manner." he tried to reassure her. Her face was pale, she was uneasy, he could feel it; nervous.

"I… Levi, I know I have to do this, but why did they change it to find these brothers instead of the sacrifices like before?"

His face showed he was concerned. "I'm not sure why they've had you do this but it must be for a good reason that will make life better for us all. I've met these brothers before, they're deadly for any demon."

She bites her bottom lip seductively, "Will you go with me until I find them?"

He chuckles nervously but agrees, "Yes, Kaige, I will go with you just until you find them."

Leviathan leaves Ciaus's body.

Ciaus stands in the kitchen looking at his daughter. He worries for her. Edyne, Kaige's mother, descends the stairs and enters the kitchen.

"Tell me darling, what is your task" She speaks with a slight Italian accent.

"I am to find the Winchester brothers and keep them on the path to the apocalypse."

"Stupendous! I've heard correctly then, the apocalypse is in motion, we're almost there. And theses brothers, they're to start it aren't they?" Her voice is like velvet, its kind.

"Yes, they break Lucifer from his cage." Kaige is looking at the floor, thinking about how she's going to find the Winchesters.

"When are you leaving, Adda?" Ciaus asks her.

"As soon as possible." Kaige tells her father.

A/N: Have faith, the boys are coming in next chapter, I promise it gets better, more exciting. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A handsome young man with dark brown hair, spiked towards the front, sparkling blue eyes and a strong jaw bone approached the house on Winchester avenue. The cold air whipped at his coat collar and made his worn jeans brush against the sides of his legs.

He reached the front door and rang the door bell. While he was waiting he looked down one end of the brick road in front of the house and then the other as if he were watching out for something or someone. Edyne opened the door with a sweet smile on her face, she was a classic beauty, pale smooth skin.

"Hello, may I help you, Sir?" She asked.

"Hi Edyne, my apologies for missing you yesterday. I was in a rush to get to my next ceremony." Leviathan looked at her with his white eyes.

"Leviathan!" She exclaimed, "Come in at once!"

"Thank you." He responded.

They walked into the kitchen where Kaige and Ciaus were sitting eating fried eggs and toast. He joined them, sitting beside Kaige. They finished eating their breakfast talking about how excited they were that Kaige was going out to do great things, Kaige remained silent.

Kaige and Leviathan went outside and walked across the street to her brand new Nissan GT-R. It was a super silver, like chrome, all over; a mirror for the rest of the world. The windows were tinted as black as it was legal. They got inside and sat on the comfortable black leather seats. Kaige hit the start button and they sped off through the small town streets.

Sam and Dean stopped at a restaurant in St. Joseph, Michigan, they were on a hunt. People were disappearing, a few had shown up dead. No evidence of one certain creature or another.

"Any idea what might be killing these people yet?" Dean asked Sam who had brought his laptop with him and was wildly searching and flipping through papers while eating his eggs and turkey bacon.

"Not yet, Dean." Sam looked up at Dean who was sipping on his coffee and watching him work. "You could help me." Sam looked at Dean from under his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'll enjoy my breakfast." Dean said in good spirits.

"Ruby told me the people who were disappearing had all been to the same bar, they don't all appear to be one certain type but I'm looking further into it. Maybe they were all a part of some group or something." Sam spoke to him self out loud.

"Sam, why did Ruby tell you about these people, do you think they're anymore important than the ones in Ohio that were being mauled by something?" Dean asked now irritated by the mentioning of Ruby.

Sam looked back up at his brother, "Dean, she sounded like this was something we really needed to look into. I just wanted to check it out before we went to Ohio. Maybe by the time we get to Ohio another hunter will already be working that case. Besides, we can always call Bobby and ask if he knows anyone in that area that can get to it." Sam was avoiding anymore talk about Ruby. He knew it upset Dean when Ruby was the subject and he wasn't feeling like fighting today.

They left the restaurant and went to a hotel for the night.

*Later that evening*

Dean walked through the heavy metal door to the bar where the people had been disappearing from, Mickey's Pub. He looked around for someone suspicious, Sam walked in behind him. They acted like they were separate, so they would seem like easier targets. They sat at the bar with several patrons between them.

Kaige and Leviathan were sitting at a table in the bar. Kaige wanted to say goodbye to a couple friends who worked there. She had told Ben she was leaving town for a while, he was the most annoying of her friends, he constantly flirted with her and asked her out. Todd seemed like he knew it was coming; he probably did, Todd was another fallen angels descendent that had done the test as well. Though Kaige bet he didn't have to do anything like what she'd been directed to do.

Kaige was hugging Leynah, her best friend since preschool when Leviathan grabbed her arm.

"Kaige," he said in a hushed tone, " The Winchesters, they're here." He sounded excited.

"Where?" she asked. She still had no idea what they looked like.

He nodded his head towards the bar where Sam was sitting, then Dean.

"Why would they sit alone?" She asked somewhat confused. "If they're brothers wouldn't they sit together?"

"I'm not a mind reader Kaige. You need to go make contact." He reminded her.

"Alright, I'm going I was just wondering out loud." She said as she began in Deans direction.

Dean sat at the bar sipping his beer then turned around to check on any suspicious person or maybe to check out a few babes. He noticed a five foot nine brunette heading towards him, eyes fixed on him as if he were prey and she the predator. She had sparkling light brown eyes with a crescent moon birthmark on her left temple. She walked smoothly in pinpoint heels, almost cat like.

"I've not seen you around here before, what's your name?" Kaige asked.

"Dean Winchester. What's your name beautiful?" Dean coolly asked.

"I'm Kaige."

"Nice to meet you, Kaige."

"We have a sort of rule around here…" She trailed off playfully biting her bottom lip. She could tell Dean was the kind that enjoyed for girls to play his games.

"What's that rule?" Dean bit the bait.

"Buy the birthday girl a drink." Kaige demanded with a smile on her face.

Dean smiled, he liked the way she flirted. He turned around to face the bar long enough to order her a drink. When he turned back around she was gone. Sitting back at a table with her friends. Dean stood and walked towards her.

He extended his arm with an unopened bottle of beer to her, "Happy birthday." He said with a winning smile.

She reached for the bottle, "Thank you, Dean. So glad you remembered." She praised. "Have a seat, join us."

Dean sat beside Kaige and sipped on his beer.

Sam turn on his stool to face the rest of the bar where he saw Dean sitting with a beautiful girl in the middle of a crowd of people. He appeared to be talking to the girl, flirting. Sam couldn't believe it, they were in the middle of a hunt and Dean was distracted by a girl. Sam walked over to Dean, blowing the illusion of them not being there together. Sam tapped on Deans shoulder.

Kaige had been in the middle of telling Dean a story and she paused to look behind Dean at Sam. She looked at him as if she were waiting on him to get something out.

"Dean, I think we need to go. We have a busy day tomorrow." Sam half lied.

Dean raised his beer to Kaige, wished her Happy Birthday once again and walked out with Sam, clearly irritated.

They both got into the car and shut the doors.

"Sam, what the hell was that?" Dean whipped his head to face Sam.

Sam looked a little surprised. "We were in the middle of an investigation and you bailed for the company of a girl, Dean. If anyone has a right to be mad it's me." Sam said as his jaw flexed.

Dean looked at Sam, his anger slightly melting away as he saw Sam's point.

"Alright, Sam, lets go do some research, we'll come back here tomorrow." Dean started the Impala and they were off towards their hotel.

A/N: The wildest thing ever is I wrote this story back in season 5, before the leviathans were ever a problem! They said that the Leviathans where god original beasts and me and my friend just looked at each other like WTF? I was like holy crap and sat there so floored for a while as the episode continued.


End file.
